Gon Freecss/Image Gallery
Gon Design.jpg|Gon's 2011 design Ging and Gon.JPG|Ging holds a young Gon Gon close up.png|A close up on Gon Gon Template.jpg GonExcited1.jpg|Gon's curiosity takes precedence over his fear Gon trying to catch the master of the swamp.JPG|Gon tries to catch the Master of the Swamp Gon & Aunt Mito.jpg|Mito hugs Gon before he leaves for the Hunter Exam Gon & co.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the Preliminary Phase Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Two choice quiz!.JPG|Gon and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Gon Juice scene ep 3.jpg|Gon spits out Tonpa's laxative juice Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Gon meets Killua during the Hunter Exam Shocked about leorio's age.png|Gon and co. shocked at Leorio's age HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka chokes Gon GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon kills a Great Stamp Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the second phase Showdown On The Airship Netero, Gon, and Killua.JPG|Gon and Killua vs. Chairman Netero GonDash2.jpg|Gon vs. Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Gon and Killua discover a trap door at Trick Tower Killua and gon.jpg|Gon and Killua during the third phase Gon wins his match at trick tower.jpg|Gon wins against Sedokan Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Gon and co. pass the third phase Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Killua pass Killua and gon are training.jpg|Gon trains with Killua Gon-and-killua-play.jpg|Gon and Killua playing Gon and killua laugh.png|Gon and Killua laugh at Leorio Killua plays with gon.jpg|Gon plays with Killua Killua can't sleep.jpg Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge 2.PNG|Gon thinks of a way to steal Hisoka's plate Gon Training episode 14 2011.PNG|Gon trains himself.. Gon catches the bird.PNG|And is successful.. Hemotropic Butterfly attracted to Gon blood.PNG|Gon is approached by the blood-sucking butterflies GonUsingZetsu.PNG|Gon stalks Hisoka Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Gon after getting knocked out by Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Gon after being knocked out Gon telling Hisoka to take his badge back episode 16.PNG|Gon gives back Hisoka's plate Gon Hisoka badge episode 16.PNG Gon episode 16 5.PNG Gon episode 16 4.PNG Gon episode 16 2.PNG Gon episode 16 1.PNG GonCrying2.jpg|Gon cries for he passed the phase Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Gon vs Hanzo.jpg|Gon vs. Hanzo during the final phase Gon vs hanzo in final phase.png|Gon refuses to surrender Gon and illumi.jpg|Gon confronts Illumi Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon throws Illumi New-hunters.jpg|Gon and the others pass the Hunter exam Gon and kurapika.jpg|Gon makes a mistake involving math Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Reunion with Killua Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Gon and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Gon arrives at heavens arena.jpg|Gon arrives at Heavens Arena Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at the arena Gon and zushi surprised.jpg|Gon and Zushi are surprised on how Killua spent all his money Gon cheers for killua.jpg|Gon cheers Killua in the sidelines Gon dodges an opponent.jpg|Gon dodges an opponent Gon wins a match.jpg|Gon wins a match Gand.JPG Nenene.JPG Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Gon's first use of Ten Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Gon and Killua go through Hisoka's barrier Ffgfg.JPG Killua and gon 1.jpg Gon vs Gido.png|Gon vs Gido Fjfj.JPG|Gon gets hit by Gido's tops Gon surrounded by gido tops.png|Gon surrounded by Gido's spinning tops EIUVAo.jpg|Gon using Ten Gon op 1.png|Gon in the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0026_20120415_120835.jpg|Gon in the second opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_2152_20120415_124710.jpg|Gon and Ging in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Gon and co. during the 2nd ending Chibi killua and gon.png|Chibi Gon and Killua Hunterpedia.png|Gon and Killua in Huncyclopedia Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png GonAccurate1.jpg|Gon's appearance Episode2.jpg|Gon and Leorio Hanzo2.jpg|Hanzo tortures Gon hunter10.jpg|Gon beaten up by Canary Gon killua.png|Gon meets Killua in the Zoldyck Estate 464px-Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Gon passes the secret Hunter exam and says goodbye to Wing and Zushi Kon and Gon.jpg|Gon and Kon Gon015.jpg|Gon at York Shin City Machi capture.png|Gon and Killua captured by Machi Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join Gon and Killua Caves.png|Gon and Killua successfully dug through the caves Paper2.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken: Paper Scissors.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken:Scissors Camps.png|The trio find an abandoned campsite Gon8 GI.jpg|Gon ready to fight Razor in Greed Island Jan gu.jpg|Jajanken: Rock Opening_1.png|Gon in the first Opening Ending_2.png|Gon and Killua in the second ending Ending_3.png|Gon and Co. in the ending 3 Gon's fishingrod.png|Gon with his fishingrod GonFrustrated1.jpg|Gon fights for his pride Baro's ability.png|Gon attacked by Baro Gon stops baro.png|Gon stopping Baro's spinning attack JajankenScissors.jpg|Jajanken: Scissors JajankenPaper.jpg|Jajanken: Paper Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Gon and Killua underestimated by Knuckle Knuckle vs Gon.png|Gon vs Knuckle Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Gon with Knuckle's Toritaten Snake Chimera.jpg|Gon surrounded by Snake Gon san.jpg|Gon's unknown transformation Adult Gon smashes Pitou's skull.jpg|Gon smashes Pitou's head Gon's condition.png|Gon's previous condition Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Gon healed by Nanika Gon and Ging.jpg|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Chap 339 - gon with the amateur hunters.png|Gon with the Amateur Hunters Volume 1.PNG|Gon on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in the cover of Volume 2 Volume3cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 3 Volume7cover.jpg|Gon, Killua and Hisoka on the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua on the cover of Volume 13 Volume16cover.jpg|Gon and Razor on the cover of Volume 16 Volume20cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 20 Volume21cover.jpg|Gon and the Chimera Ant Queen in the cover of Volume 21 Volume22cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 22 Volume26cover.jpg|Gon, Kite, Meryem and Neferpitou on the cover of Volume 26 Category:Image Gallery